dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Soap of Fatal Death
Story Synopsis The Doctor, Nick and Rob arrive on Earth in early 2007, at the Mundy Film Studios! The Doctor has taken Nick on a surprise visit to the set of Clear Waters, Nick's favourite soap opera, famed for its wobbly walls and outlandish plots. When they arrive they find all is not well on set. Why has the soap been placed under new management,popular characters are being axed, celebrities are making guest cameos and the plots are becoming even more far-fetched in pursuit of ever higher ratings. Just who is behind these dramatic and far-fetched new storylines? What big surprises are in store at this year's TV Gold Soap Awards? And what lies on the mysterious top floor of the Clear Waters studios? The Doctor, Nick and Rob find themselves in danger far more dramatic than even the imaginative writers of "Clear Waters" could conjour up. Plot to be added Continuity * Top cabaret artiste, Lorraine Bowen http://www.lorrainebowen.co.uk/of The Crumble Song fame makes a celebrity cameo appearance in this story. * Clear Waters had previously been mentioned in Echoes of the Protii. It is Nick's favourite soap opera. * The story ends on a massive cliffhanger which would later be resolved in Magical History Tour * This story also features flashbacks to Echoes of the Protii and to various unseen adventures, one featuring a Cyberman plot to take over the world by controlling the world's supply of yeast, and another featuring the Ice Warriors on Kastria with Harold and Hilda from Echoes of the Protii. The final flash-forward is a scene that is later heard in the final episode of Magical History Tour which hadn't actually been written when this story was recorded. Production Cast * Doctor Who - Paul Monk * Nick - Dave Tudor * Rob McCow - Steve Alexander * June River / Auntie Rosie - Kathy Riedtmann * Daniel Nelson / Ethan Fox - Simon Hart * Virginia Purseglove / Lucky Fox - Trudi Gard * Daryl French / Rufus Sugar - Phillip Madeley * Charlie - Tim Hawtin * Ant - Anthony Williams * Clear Waters Superfan - Si Hunt * The Exec - Jonno Simmons / Dave Taylor * Lionel Langton / Uncle Barney - Wayne Jefferies * Doctor Santos - David Barnes * Roddy Stevens - Martin Penny * Jerry Diamond - Dave Lewis * Awards Announcer / Barman - Andrew Clancy * Stage Manager / Chauffeur - Alex Finch * Surgeon - Dave Taylor * Reporters - Jonno Simmons / Antony Cox * Mr Bristow - Andrew Curnow * Mrs Bristow - Gisela Curnow * Sally Bristow - Claudia Curnow Crew Written by Si Hunt and Simon Hart Produced and directed by Si Hunt CD artwork designed by Pip Productions Production Notes * This story holds the distinction of featuring the largest cast list (23 people in total) in the history of Planet Skaro Audios. * The cover artwork for this story features the Doctor, Rob and Nick in front of the Clear Waters complex, with Charlie (bottom-left) and Virginia Purseglove (bottom-right). * All proceeds from the CD release of this story were donated to Cancer Research UK. Links Soap Of Fatal Death available here Category:Audio Productions